lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Twenty-Five Acts
The SVU detectives spring into action when the author of a best-selling romance novel is attacked by a popular television show host. Plot The young author of a wildly successful S&M romance novel goes home with a famous television show host, who forces himself on her. Detectives Benson and Rollins work to convince the victim to file charges, with the assistance of a brash new Manhattan District Attorney. As the SVU squad digs into her background to uncover potential trial pitfalls, Detective Amaro uncovers a secret that threatens to destroy the young woman’s career as well as her case. Summary Episode summary Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (credit only) Recurring cast * Elizabeth Marvel as Defense Attorney Rita Calhoun * Tonye Patano as Judge Linda Maskin * Peter McRobbie as Judge Walter Bradley * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba * Adam Baldwin as Captain Steven Harris * Steve Rosen as Public Defender Michael Guthrie Guest cast * Roger Bart as Adam Cain * Anna Chlumsky as Jocelyn Paley * Romy Rosemont as Professor Kathleen Dobson * Rory O'Malley as Craig * Hallie Cooper-Novack as Katie * Lucia Spina as Sara Palermo * Jay McInerney as Himself * J. Elaine Marcos as Lisa Vaughan * Jane Dashow as Holly * Nava Namdar as Jury Foreperson References Episode references Quotes :Barba: Jocelyn Paley The one thing you decide to leave out is the one thing the defense is going to use to blow up the case. You may not like me when we're done. :Jocelyn Paley: I don't like you now. :Barba: Honesty. Good. ---- :Amaro: Olivia One thing about you, you need to have a partner you can trust. ---- :Barba: Whether you're a john in the South Bronx or a $3-million-a-year talk show host, no means no. ---- :Adam Cain: being arrested This is a joke! NYPD got so jammed up with their hooker scandal, they'll do anything they can to distract from it. :Munch: You don't know when to shut up! :Adam Cain: Court of public opinion, baby. It's my wheelhouse. :Fin: Taking down rapists: that's ours. ---- :Barba Calhoun How about Cain opens his mouth again, I'll move for a gag order? :Rita Calhoun: From what I read, your witness likes those too. ---- :Jocelyn Paley: Barba You told me I wouldn't like you when this was over. You were right. What do I do now? My reputation's... :Barba: Thing about America: this country loves a comeback. ---- Background information and notes * The book in this episode was inspired by E.L. James erotic novel, Fifty Shades of Grey. * This episode marks the first appearance of Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba. * So far, this is the final appearance of Judge Walter Bradley. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes